Una chica extraña
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Loki/OC, quiero escribirla en Español, mi lengua natal, y si tiene exito la pongo en Ingles, bueno que la disfruten, post Thor: Un Mundo oscuro
1. El comienzo de todo

Jade Hale es una chica muy Extraña, ella es muy humillada por todos en su universidad, ella vive con su Hermana mayor y su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana mayor, el nombre de su hermana es Esther Hale, el nombre del esposo de su hermana es Dylan Flowers, Jade vive en Nuevo México, ella se topa con el dios Loki, ella le teme mucho

* * *

**_El comienzo de todo_**

Jade estaba desayunando con su hermana y con su cuñado, ella vive con ellos, ya que sus padres la enviaron a Nuevo México con Esther, Jade terminó de comer, ella se fue rápidamente a su universidad, ella estaba en su casillero, ella se voltea y vio a Cassie Chamberline, la chica supuestamente súper popular, Cassie humilla mucho a Jade, y Jade no sabe como defenderse, pobre chica

Cassie es una chica muy bonita, su cabello es largo, liso y de color negro, sus ojos son verdes oscuros, ella es blanca, pero se broncea, ella se broncea en camas de bronceado, es falsa, ella es alta, de 1.73, mucho más alta que Jade, es esbelta, pero tiene unas buenas curvas, sus piernas son largas, ella parece una modelo de la revista Vogue, su cara es en forma de ovalo, su nariz es algo respingona, boca carnosa

En cambio, Jade es una chica muy bonita, su cabello es largo ondulado de color castaño, sus ojos son marrones, ella es de baja estatura, de 1.56, su piel es blanca pálida, es delgada, pero ella tiene curvas, pero no como Cassie, su cara es en forma de diamante, su nariz es delgada y pequeña, y un poco respingona

"Hola tonta, ¿como estás hoy?, ¿tu crees que Ian se va a fijar en ti, una chica boba y sosa" Cassie decía burlonamente, Jade se sentía mal por eso, ella se reía de Jade

"Hola Cassie, bien y ¿tu?, ¿y porque no se fijaría en mi?, yo soy bonita, yo no soy boba, ni sosa, deja de molestarme" Jade decía con cansancio, ella no tenia ánimos por culpa de Cassie, ella decía muy confundida

Cassie no dijo nada, ella solamente comenzó a reírse, y se fue, Jade estaba muy enojada, en eso, el agua del bebedero empapó a Cassie, ella estaba un poco molesta, Jade la miraba seriamente, ella simplemente se fue a su salón de clase, ella se sentó en el pupitre, Ian Hared es el chico más guapo en la universidad, es de cabello a medio cortar, liso de color castaño oscuro, ojos azules luz, muy hermosos, piel blanca, delgado, de 1.74, es alto, pero no tanto

Ian nunca miró a Jade, él no sabe que ella existe, Ian se sentó en un pupitre atrás de Jade, Ian estaba revisando su teléfono celular, Cassie se acercó al pupitre de Ian, Jade sintió como si algo malo fuera a pasar, Jade sentía malos presentimientos, ella tiene poderes psíquicos, y otros más que ella no sabe que tiene

"Ian, Jade Hale se siente atraída hacia ti, es la chica que está adelante de ti, Ian" Cassie decía con coz alta, para que todos escucharan, Jade abrió los ojos ampliamente

"Hablaré con ella" Ian decía riéndose

Jade sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente cada segundo, ella sentía que su corazón le salia por el pecho, metafóricamente hablando, Ian caminó y estaba al lado del pupitre de Jade, ella volteó a mirarlo, ella estaba muy nerviosa

"Jade Hale, es normal que te sientas atraída hacia mi, yo soy muy guapo, pero no siento lo mismo por ti, tu no eres de mi tipo, una nerd y geek, por favor, eres estúpida, boba y sosa, eres un espanto" Ian decía serenamente, él se halagaba a si mismo, es muy narcisista, él se reía como un loco

"Sí Ian, puede ser, claro que sí, ¿Eh?, pues no importa eso, pues no soy esas cosas, eres un imbécil, narcisista, te idolatras a ti mismo, creí que eras más amable, bueno ya no me siento atraída hacia ti" Jade decía con la voz calmada, ella no comprendió, ella se puso muy furiosa, y no se detuvo, dijo la verdad acerca de Ian

"¿Yo narcisista?, bueno si lo soy, ningún chico se fijaría en ti, yo me suicidaría o me volveré homosexual" Ian decía con burla en su voz, él decía riéndose de Jade

"Lo reconoces, bien por ti, por favor no te metas conmigo" Jade decía secamente, eso no le afecto en nada, ella se sentía frustrada, ella decía con la voz baja

El profesor entró al salón, clases de astronomía general, Jade estudia Astronomía, ella ama los planetas y la ciencia, igual que se prima Jane Foster, prima materna, en fin, ella estaba animada por esta clase, Ian y Cassie hablaban mediante por notas, Jade se dio cuenta, ella terminó con esa clase, ella se fue a comer una merienda

Ella se compró una barra de chocolate, ella comía su barra de chocolate, algo observaba desde lejos a Jade, ella se dio cuenta de aquello, Jade sintió mucho miedo, ella se fue a otra parte, Jade terminó de comer, ella fue a su otra clase, física y después Álgebra

La Profesora de Álgebra no fue hoy, ella solo tendrá Física, Jade estaba sentada en un pupitre, ella tenia un examen de física, Jade terminó, ella se fue caminando a su casa, algo la perseguía a ella, Jade voltea para todos lados, pero no había nadie o había nada, ella siguió caminando, ella escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, Jade no quiso voltear, ella tiene mucho miedo

"¿Quien anda ahí?" Jade decía con temor

Pero no hubo respuesta, Jade soltó un pequeño chillido, ella escuchó una respiración profunda, al lado de ella, Jade estaba asustada, muy asustada, en eso ella se voltea lentamente, ella vio a un hombre sonriendo, ese hombre era alto, de 1.88, su cabello era algo largo de color negro, la piel era pálida, los ojos eran verdes azulados, delgado, él era guapo

"¿Tu quien eres?" Jade preguntaba muy asustada

"Que buena tu curiosidad Jade Hale, soy Loki, el dios del engaño querida, no puedes estar aquí sola" Loki decía serenamente, él se reía, Loki decía seductoramente

Jade lo miraba, ella se quedó muda, Jade huyó despavorida, ella llegó al fin a su casa asustada y agitada, nadie estaba en casa en ese momento, Jade suspiró, si ella se lo dice a su hermana y a su cuñado no le creerían nada, Jade calentó un espagueti, ella comía con lentitud, alguien tocaba la puerta

"Jade abre la puerta" Una voz femenina y chillona decía gritando, es la mejor amiga de Jade, Rose Halliwell, ellas son amigas desde el preescolar, ellas también son como hermanas

"Ya voy Rose" Jade decía con un tono cansado en su voz, ella abrió la puerta, Rose entró por la puerta rápidamente

Rose es de estatura alta, es de 1.73, piel muy pálida y pecosa, su cabello es largo y rizado de color rojo, sus ojos son marrones, es delgada, pero tiene buenas curvas, es muy bonita, cara delgada, nariz delgada y pequeña, ella se reía como loca

"¿Que pasa Rose?, ¿Que hay de nuevo?" Jade preguntaba muy confundida, ella arqueó las cejas, y ella cruzó los brazos

"Bueno Ian y Cassie son novios, pero eso no es tan importante, encontré este libro, un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para ti de mi parte, sobre mitología nórdica, tu favorito, ten" Rose decía riéndose como una loca, ella decía amablemente

"No me importa eso, lo que hagan ellos no me importa, aja, lo sé, ah okay, gracias Rose, sí, bueno nos vemos en la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad" Jade decía con seriedad, ella se puso un poco alegre, ella abrazó a su amiga

Rose se despidió de ella, Jade suspiró de alivio, ella quiere estar sola, ella puso el libro en su escritorio, Jade se acostó en su cama, ella recordó a Loki, ella corrió despavorida, ella recibió un mensaje de texto de su hermana Esther

**_Hermana ven a la casa de Jane, después de comer obvio, _**

**_ten mucho cuidado en la calle_**

Jade leyó ese mensaje, ella fue a su baño, ella estaba cepillándose sus dientes, ella estaba lista para irse a la casa de su prima Jane, ella cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, Jade estaba caminando lentamente, ella se sintió muy nerviosa y asustada, ella sentía como si la observaran, ella sintió una presencia al lado de ella

Jade siguió caminando sin prestar atención a lo que ella sentía, Jade al fin llegó a la casa de su prima, ella tocaba la puerta, se puso a esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, ella suspiró de aburrimiento y cansancio, Jane abrió la puerta, ellas dos se abrazaron, Jade pasó a la casa con lentitud

"Hola Jade, ¿Como estás?, ¿Como te va en la universidad?" Jane saludó a Jade con mucha amabilidad, ella preguntaba curiosa y confundida

"Hola prima, bien, ¿y tu?, bueno, en la universidad me va muy bien" Jade saludaba con amabilidad, ella respondió con mucha seguridad en si misma y alegría

"Bien, genial por ti, él es mi novio Thor Odinson, nombre extraño, él es de noruega, Thor, ella es mi prima Jade Hale" Jane decía con mucha alegría, ella responde con serenidad, ella presentar a Thor a Jade, Thor es el dios del trueno, pero Jade no lo sabe

"Me alegro, mucho gusto en conocerte Thor, pues no me suena extraño, en la región del norte de Europa, en honor a los dioses nórdicos, ese nombre es muy común" Jade decía riendo, ella dice con mucha amabilidad, Jade es muy inteligente

"Igualmente Lady Jade, sí mis padres son fanáticos del dios Thor, eres muy inteligente" Thor decía con amabilidad, él hizo una reverencia a Jade, él decía calmadamente

"Que caballeroso" Darcy aparece, y ella decía riéndose como una loca

Jade miraba con seriedad, ella siente una energía en Thor muy fuerte, pero sintió que era una energía muy buena, pero ella no dice nada, ella solo miraba en silencio, Esther y Dylan estaban charlando con Jane y Darcy, Jade se sentía como fuera de lugar

"Thor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Jade decía con serenidad y con confusión

"Sí Jade" Thor decía seriamente

"Esto sonara un poco loco, soy una psíquica, mi hermana también lo es, y Darcy y Jane lo saben, pero la pregunta no es esa, sentí una energía muy fuerte en ti, y no me convenció que vienes de Noruega, ¿tu eres Thor el dios del trueno?" Jade dijo toda la verdad con nerviosismo e inseguridad, pero después ella agarró más seguridad, ella decía con seriedad

"Pues para mi no es extraño, ni loco, te creo, ¿eh?, no entiendo, ¿en serio?, ¿como lo supiste?, sí lo soy" Thor decía con seriedad, él sonríe, Thor dice sin entender nada, él se puso muy nervioso y decía agitadamente

"Bien, sí, soy psíquica, mis poderes me ayudaron, simplemente lo sé, no se como decírtelo, pero lo sé, yo lo sabia, y ¿mi prima lo sabe?, yo soy buena" Jade decía con amabilidad y alivio, ella decía con mucha seguridad en si misma, ella decía con seriedad

"Okay, soy Thor, sí, Jane y Darcy, tu hermana y tu cuñado lo saben, ahora debes decirle que lo sabes" Thor decía aliviado, Jade no es mala, él dijo seriamente y mirando a Jade

Thor y Jade se acercaron a los demás, Jane y Thor se abrazaban mutuamente, Jade miraba todo con seriedad, solo esperando el momento perfecto, para decir lo que sabe sobre Thor, Jade es muy inteligente, son por sus poderes, Jade abrió la boca con lentitud

"Chicos, se que Thor, es el dios del trueno, fueron mis poderes, Jane deja de mentir" Jade decía con seriedad, todos miraban sorprendidos

"Sí lo es, bueno, tu estás en esto" Jane decía con amabilidad

Jade, su hermana y su cuñado se fueron para su casa, Jade olio un perfume masculino, ella se sintió ligeramente mareada, pero no tanto, Esther se sentía un poco mal, pero eso no fue por ese perfume, ella se desmayó en los brazos de Dylan, ellos la llevaron al hospital, ellos estaban en la sala de esperas

"¿Y bien?, ¿como está ella doctor?" Dylan decía muy preocupado por su esposa, Jade se quedó callada, ella estaba mirando todo con seriedad

"Ella está muy bien, ella tiene 3 meses de gestación, está embarazada, felicidades señor" El doctor decía con alegría y amabilidad, él se fue

Dylan abrazó a Jade, él está muy feliz, él va a ser papá, ellos se llevaron a Esther a la casa, esto es una buen noticia para ellos, Jade va a ser tía, los tres están en casa, cómodos en el mueble viendo una película, ellos estaban viendo una de comedia, ellos comían palomitas de maíz, Jade se reía

Se acabó la película, y era muy tarde en la noche, Jade se fue a darse una buena ducha, ella salio del baño limpia y refrescada, ella tenia su pijama, unos shorts y una camisa sencilla y algo larga, ella está lista para irse a dormir, Jade se acostó boca arriba en su cama, ella miraba al techo, ella escuchó unos pasos, eran en la sala, ella bajó a la sala de estar

No había nadie, todo estaba muy oscuro, Jade no podía ver nada, excepto todo negro, como si ella entrara a la boca de un lobo, ella tenia miedo, algo le respiraba en el cuello, ella no podía moverse, ella se quedó muda por unos minutos

"¿Que quieres de mi?" Jade al fin pudo hablar, ella decía susurrando

No hubo respuesta, ella estaba muy asustada, todavía ella sentía la respiración en su cuello, ella tenia muchos escalofríos en su cuerpo, ella estaba inmovil

"¿Que quieres de mi?, respondeme, se que tu estás aquí Loki" Jade decía muy asustada, ella quiere respuestas

"Bueno te he visto por varios meses, y eres muy hermosa, claro que sí querida Jade" Loki decía riéndose como loco, él decía seductoramente, él olía el cabello de Jade

La luz regresó pero Loki no estaba, Jade se sintió muy asustada, ella respiraba agitadamente, pero una parte de ella, se sentía muy atraída hacia Loki, ella estaba estaba en un dilema, una parte de ella le daba miedo Loki, pero otra no, ella no sabe que hacer


	2. Nuevos Poderes

Jade Hale es una chica muy Extraña, ella es muy humillada por todos en su universidad, ella vive con su Hermana mayor y su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana mayor, el nombre de su hermana es Esther Hale, el nombre del esposo de su hermana es Dylan Flowers, Jade vive en Nuevo Mexico, ella se topa con el dios Loki, ella le teme mucho

* * *

_**Nuevos Poderes**_

Jade se despertó, era un sábado por la mañana, ella comia unos huevos fritos, unas rebanas de pan, jamón y tocino, con mermelada, con una taza de café con leche, Esther y Dylan comían lo mismo, pero Esther tomaba jugo de naranja, Jade terminó de comer

"Hermana, por favor cómprame unas fresas, bananas, kiwi y chocolate oscuro y blanco, haremos un fondue de chocolate, tendré una fiesta, una pequeña fiesta, para anunciar mi embarazo" Esther decía suplicando, ella decía riéndose

"Sí hermana" Jade decía con serenidad

Jade se puso una camisa de color morado, unos blue jeans, y unos tenis, una chaqueta de cuero negra, ella fue a la tienda, ella caminaba, y ella se topó con Cassie e Ian, ella suspiró de aburrimiento y cansancio, ellos detuvieron a Jade

"Hola Jade" Cassie e Ian saludaron a Jade

Jade no dijo nada, ella solo caminaba sin prestarlse atención, pero Cassie la jaló del brazo, Jade estaba enojada y adolorida, pero el dolor se le paso, Cassie le dio una bofetada a Jade, Ian se reía como lunático, Jade estaba muy enojada

"!Déjenme en paz¡" Jade decía muy enojada, ellos salieron volando

Jade miró sus manos confundida, ella salio corriendo, Ian y Cassie se levantaron adoloridos, muy adoloridos, Jade fue a la tienda para comprar las cosas para la pequeña reunión o pequeña fiesta, ella caminaba con las bolsas de compras, ella sintió que la perseguían

"¿Eres tu Loki?" Jade preguntaba muy asustada, en eso aparece un chico rubio, delgado, algo guapo, ojos azules, alto de 1.94

"No soy Loki, ah tu eres la prima de Jane, soy el nieto de Erik Selvig, Erik Selvig Jr., nos conocimos desde niños" Erik decía con serenidad y amabilidad

"Ah, sí, ah si es verdad, nos conocimos, hola Erik, ya me acordé, ¿como estás amigo?" Jade decía serenamente, ella se reía como loca

"Okay, hola Jade, bien, ¿y tu?" Erik decía serenamente, él le sonríe a ella

"Bien, adios, yo debo irme" Jade responde con serenidad y amabilidad

Erik no dijo nada, él simplemente se despidió con la mano, Jade sonríe, ella se fue en dirección a su casa, Loki apareció enfrente de ella, ella estaba muy asustada, Loki estaba muy enojado, Jade miraba nerviosa y muy asustada

"Loki, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿porque estás tan enojado?, ¿que te pasa?" Jade respondió nerviosamente, ella miraba a Loki a los ojos, pero eso la ponía a ella mas nerviosa , ella preguntaba confundida y asustada

"Jade, te estoy vigilando, ¿quien es ese chico?" Loki responde muy enojado, él preguntaba enojado

"Es Erik Selvig Jr., un amigo de la infancia, pero el no me gusta" Jade dice nerviosamente

"Espero que no sea tu novio" Loki dice con la voz llena de amenaza

Jade miraba muy asustada, ella salio corriendo, ella llegó a su casa, Jade y Dylan arreglaban toda la casa para la fiesta, Jade fue a bañarse y arreglarse, ella se bañaba, ella se secaba el cuerpo, se puso el paño alrededor de su cuerpo, ella se sentía observaba, ella no prestó atención, ella se vistió para la reunión

"Gracias por arreglar la casa" Esther le decía a Dylan y Jade con mucha amabilidad y alegría, ellos tuvieron un abrazo grupal

"De nada" Dylan y Jade dicen alegremente al mismo tiempo

Ellos sonrien, Darcy, Erik, Erik Jr., Thor y Jane llegan a la casa de ellos, Jade abrió la puerta, ella sonríe y los hace pasar, Darcy miraba todo con una sonrisa, Jade estaba un poco nerviosa con esto, todos ellos están sentados en los sillones

"¿Y que pasa?" Jane preguntaba muy curiosa y confundida

"Yo estoy embarazada, tengo 3 meses, no se me nota nada" Esther entrelazó los dedos en la mano de Dylan, ella dice con mucha alegría, ella se reía

"Felicidades" Todos los demás dicen con alegría, ellos abrazaron a Esther

Jade sonríe, ella se salio de la casa, ella quiso salir a caminar, sola, ella miraba todo el lugar, algo la perseguía, ella se voltea y no era nadie, ella estaba un poco asustada y cansada, ella miraba por todos lados, Loki apareció enfrente de ella

"Loki" Jade dice con la voz llena de terror, ella lo miraba con miedo y nervios

"No tengas miedo Jade, yo no quiero hacerte daño" Loki dice serenamente, no había nada malo en su voz, su voz sonó sincera

"Dime, realmente, ¿Que quieres de mi?" Jade decía con la voz baja y frágil

"A ti, solo a ti" Loki dice seductoramente, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella, pero ella se alejó de ese toque, "¿Porque te alejas?, no tengas miedo" Loki dice con la voz herida

"¿De que sentido?, Lo siento, es que tu me pones así de nerviosa, tu solo me pones de esa manera" Jade dice nerviosamente, ella confiesa como se siente

"Como mía, Y ¿El tal Erik Jr. te pone de esa manera?" Loki dice riéndose de los nervios de Jade

"No, solo tu" Jade dice negado, ella dice con la voz baja y suave

Loki sonríe geniunamente, y él se fue del lugar dejando a Jade sola, ella se sentó en el suelo, Erik Jr. apareció, ella se levantó del suelo, Él se acercó a ella lentamente, ellos dos estaban muy cerca, Jade no sintió nervios, ella no siente nada por él, Erk Jr. intentó besar a ella, Jade se apartó de él

"¿Tu Qué ibas a hacer?" Jade dice muy enojada y confundida

"Besarte, tu eres muy bonita, ¿Porque te alejas?, ¿Porque tan enojada Jade?" Erik Jr. dice serenamente, él decía amablemente, él preguntaba muy confundido a Jade

"Pues no lo vuelvas hacer, yo no me siento atraída hacia ti, no me vuelvas hacer eso, solo somos amigos" Jade respondió con mucha seguridad en si misma, ella está muy enojada con Erik Jr.

"Bueno vas a sufrir, no seremos amigos, ¿Acaso es ese Loki?, ese nombre que nombraste" Erik Jr. dice muy enojado, él se reía como un lunático

"No me importa, okay, eso no me afecta en nada, sí es ese Loki" Jade dice muy seriamente, ella no le tiene miedo

"Lo siento, vamos a olvidar esto, lo siento por lo que hice, no voy a decir nada, somos amigos" Erik Jr. dice muy apenado, él está apenado por aquello

"No importa, te perdono, sí" Jade dice con amabilidad


	3. La Fiesta de Bienvenida y Terror

Jade Hale es una chica muy Extraña, ella es muy humillada por todos en su universidad, ella vive con su Hermana mayor y su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana mayor, el nombre de su hermana es Esther Hale, el nombre del esposo de su hermana es Dylan Flowers, Jade vive en Nuevo Mexico, ella se topa con el dios Loki, ella le teme mucho


End file.
